Friends or Family, Friendship or Fiances?
by Soapy-Liedown
Summary: Sequel to 'Unexpected Things', as Marian and Robin, Will and Djaq get closer they begin to push the others away. And as Much, Allan and John begin to question their friends' behavior, none of them notice the real problem. Plz R&R.
1. Welcome To The Gang

**Authors Note: This story was written on request from Socksycherry, I hope you enjoy it. I'm going to put names of each part in where scenes ****change ,**** because they always take out the lines I put in! This story leads on from my other story: 'Unexpected Changes' but is also set after Edward had been killed.**

Chapter 1 – Welcome To the Gang.

Part 1 – Come To The Forest.

Robin sat on the end of Marians bed, caressing her arm and begging with her,

"Please Marian, come to the forest. It's not safe for you here, you're on your own now your father has passed away."

Marian raised her eyebrows, fingering her beautiful engagement ring which had been placed back on her finger for Robin's visit.

"It's not safe for me to be gallivanting around the forest with the most wanted outlaws in the whole of Sherwood either, it makes no difference where I am," Marian smiled.

"It does to me," Robin whispered, grabbing her arm, as she turned away," Please."

"Ok, but only if you men don't leave me out!" Marian agreed, grinning at the thought she would now be staying with Robin.

Robin leaned towards her, kissing her tenderly on the lips, as they fell backwards onto her bed, laughing hysterically.

Part 2 – The Next Morning.

Robin and Marian awoke, side by side in each others arms, to the smell of cooking rabbit. By the time they had made their way back to the camp last night everyone else was asleep and there was no where else for Marian to sleep, not that she complained.

"Did you have a good sleep?" Much asked, looking up from his cooking, while Marian suddenly became very embarrassed as the whole camp turned to look at them.

"Yes thank you," Robin grinned, jumping out of his bunk before helping Marian down.

"Rabbit m'lady?" Much asked, bowing as he presented the uncomfortable woman with a wooden plate.

Marian nodded, unable to use her voice.

"So, Marian, how are you this morning?" Will asked as they all sat around the wooded table he had crafted.

"I'm fine," Marian said quietly.

"I'm not being funny," Allan began to say his favorite line, "But you don't sound fine."

"I'm fine." Marian repeated, as the outlaws exchanged confused glances.

"I bet you can't remember everyone's names." Robin said, knowing how much Marian like a challenge.

"Will, Djaq, Allan, John, Much and Robin," Marian pointed each outlaw out in turn, and smiling slightly when she got to Robins name.

"There you go, a smile, that more like it," Robin laughed.

"So what are we doing today?" Marian asked, more comfortable now she knew she wasn't going to be left out, "I feel like doing something reckless."

**Well that's the end of the first chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. Don't worry there will be more action and Will/Djaq in the next chapter.**** I want 5 reviews before I update, else poor chapter 2 will just have to sit in my computer, and never be uploaded. Lol!**


	2. One Month Later

Chapter 2- One Month Later.

Part 1 – The Wedding.

A month after that day when Marian's idea for doing 'something reckless' was to inform Gisborne of her staying with Robin and his gang, was the day of Marian and Robins', Will and Djaqs' wedding. John, who had volunteered to marry the two couples, was tugging at his collar nervously, while Robin and Will stood either side of him, waiting for their brides to be.

Suddenly they all began to hum the wedding march, as Marian, led by Much, and Djaq, led by Allan, were escorted down the aisle. Everyone gawped at the two women, most of all Djaq. They were both wearing matching white silk dresses, held up with small straps over their shoulders, and lace veils, draped delicately over their heads.

"Dearly beloved," John began,. "We are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Robin and Marian, Will and Djaq…"

Ten minutes later they were approaching the end of the wedding, "Do you Robin Hood of Locksley, Earl of Huntingdon take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?" John asked for the last time.

"I do," Robin whispered.

Everyone broke out into cheers, the couples kissed and were congratulated, before they finally made their way back to the camp.

"I really do not like wearing this dress," Djaq complained as they all sat down at the camp.

"It's traditional," Will told her.

"I still don't like it, I'm going to change."

"Me too," Marian agreed, and the two women made their way to the back of the camp, behind a screen, Robin and Will's eyes following them the whole way there.

Part 2 – A Little Privacy.

That night Will and Djaq snuck away from camp, for a small chat. They ended up sitting in a small clearing, staring at the stars.

"I love you Djaq," Will whispered in her ear, putting his arm around her.

"I love you too," Djaq murmured in response. "It's a shame we didn't realize sooner."

Will smiled, "We did, but we wouldn't admit it to each other,"

Djaq turned towards her new husband, pressing her lips lightly onto his, while he slipped his tongue gently into her mouth. Soon the passion of the kiss increased and they put their arms around each other, falling back onto the soft grass.

"Will," Djaq said softly, breaking the kiss.

"Yes?"

Djaq didn't answer, but she gave him a meaningful look as there lips met again.

Part 3 – The Next Morning."

Everyone was agitated at the camp, wondering why Will and Djaq hadn't come back.

"What if they've been captured, and hung by the Sheriff," Much worried.

"Or they could have been killed by other outlaws," Allan mentioned, dampening the mood.

"We go to Nottingham," John added firmly.

"No John, we don't," answered Robin, "We wait, they probably just wanted some time alone." Robin grinned, looking Marian up and down, "Just like Marian I did last night."

Marian blushed, and the other outlaws looked away, as embarrassed by their leaders comment as she was. "Master, I don't really want to know." Much explained, while Robin chuckled.

Will and Djaq awoke, to find themselves in an unfamiliar part of the woods, tied to some unfamiliar trees, with some unfamiliar faces peering down at them, pointing swords at their throats.

"Aren't you part of Robin Hoods gang?" a man spat at them, and Will gulped, knowing there was no way of escape.

**Ok I know I said I would wait until I had 5 reviews, but I'm not going to bend the rules again. I want 10 reviews for the next chapter please. The next one is going to have a lot of action. (I think) **


	3. Harry And Terry

Chapter 3 – Harry And Terry.

Part 1 – The Outlaws.

Suddenly Will's jaw dropped in surprise, he knew these men, they had looked strangely familiar before although he couldn't quite place them.

"Harry? Terry?" Will asked in amazement, recognizing his two old best friends, who he had thought were dead.

"Will?" The taller of the two, Harry asked uncertainly.

"Yeah, it's me. What happened to you guys," Will looked at the two outlaws, they were wearing rags, had faces covered in mud and their hair was a mess.

"We left, couldn't take living in the village anymore, are parents were dead, there was no point staying," Terry grunted.

Will shrugged, "Fair enough, now can you let me and my friend go."

"Sure," Harry agreed, and the two young men hurried to untie them.

"Who's your friend?" Terry grunted, after a moment of silence.

"Djaq, my wife," Will told them, grinning proudly at their gawping faces.

"But he's a…he's a he!" Terry replied, looking slightly worried.

At that both Will and Djaq burst out laughing, "I dressed up as my brother in the Crusades, I grew used to it," Djaq's heavily accented voice explained.

"Come on, we'll take you to meet the gang, maybe Robin will let you join," Will said, as he and Djaq started to walk away, unaware that they weren't being followed by the others.

"Your part of Robin Hood's gang, really!" Harry asked, amazed.

"Yeah, you said that to me a minute ago, when you were threatening me with a sword," Will joked.

"I know, but I didn't really believe it," Harry answered and both men were gawping at him.

"Come on, let's go." Will said, becoming more and more annoyed every second they gawped.

But as they began to follow Djaq grabbed Will's sleeve, "Is it a good idea to take them back to camp?" she asked.

"They're my old best friends, I trust them, and they were always against the Sheriff, like me and Luke."

A sense of uneasy grew in Djaq's stomach as they approached the camp, she didn't trust these people, her instincts told her they were bad news, she just hoped her instincts were wrong.

Part 2 – Meet Robin Hood and His Gang.

When they arrived at the camp Much rushed forwards,

"Finally I was getting so…who are they?"

"That was quick." Allan joked, but no one understood.

"What?" asked Will.

"I mean you go off for one night and you come back with children, strange that they look the same age as you," Allan explained, unable to stop a cheeky grin spreading across his face.

"Why you…!" Will flushed red and charged towards Allan, while Djaq went and sat down and Harry and Terry stood, unsure what to do with themselves.

"Stop it now," Robin intervened, "It was only a joke."

"Fine," Will muttered, and he walked back over to his friends. "This is Will and Terry, they were my best friends back in Locksley before they went to the forest."

"And you just brought them here to the camp," Robin frowned, he had thought Will was less careless than that.

"They can be trusted," Will explained.

"Ok, ok." Robin sighed, "They can stay. But don't make them tags yet Will, we need to make sure we can trust them."

Will nodded and giving Harry and Terry a stern look he began to show them around the camp, introducing everyone as he went.


	4. Robins Idea

Part 4 – Robins Idea.

After a week both Harry and Terry were getting into the swing of things, Will had finally been allowed to make them tags and both Djaq and Marian were getting steadily bigger.

"Are you ok love?" Robin asked Marian, as she struggled to get up from her seat.

"I could use a little help," Marian panted as Robin pulled her up and planted a small kiss on her lips.

"We need to talk," Marian whispered in Robin's ear, "Privately."

"But you can't leave camp, the baby could come at any time," Robin worried.

"Well ask the others to leave, all but Djaq, she has the same problem as me," Marian told him.

"Everyone, you probably appreciate that Marian and I, and probably Will and Djaq need to talk, but we need some privacy…" Robin began.

"…But Marian and Djaq can't leave camp so you want us to go for a little while." Much finished for him, "Come on, let's go."

As the other left Will shot Robin a thankful look and then turned to Djaq, "where are we going to send the baby?" he asked, getting straight to the point.

"I, I don't know," Djaq but her lip, "I don't like being separated from my child."

"What?" Will replied, confused, "Well the baby can't stay here."

Djaq looked up at him with pleading eyes, just as they heard Marian say, 'I wish we didn't have to be separated.'

"Robin," Will called, and the leader turned.

"Yes Will?"

"Is there any chance the babies could…could…could stay?" He asked tentatively.

Robin sighed inwardly, wishing there was another way. And then realizing there was. "What?" Will asked suspiciously as Robin's eyes brightened.

"When you left the castle you left Gisborne a not saying you'd gone to Ripley Convent?" Robin asked Marian, who nodded.

"You can pretend to come back to the castle, Djaq, we'll change your name back to Safiyya, was a friend of yours at the convent, and she had twins, but the father had died a month before, so you decided to come back to help her care for them." Robin explained his idea and everyone gawped at him. "Oh, and she hid that she was pregnant from everyone until the babies were born.

"But won't Gisborne notice the different skin colours?" Djaq asked.

"Tell him the father was white." Robin answered.

"But doesn't that mean we won't see them?" Will asked, tears forming in his eyes.

"Yes, not as often, but as soon as the babies are a year old they can take them to someone in Scarborough, so they can be looked after their, Marian and Djaq can come back to the forest, we'll visit the children all the time."

"I think it's a good idea," Djaq agreed and Marian nodded.

Everyone looked over at Will, who gave in and said, "I'm not explaining the plan to the others, it's too long and complicated."


	5. Robins New Idea

Part 5 – Robin's New Idea.

When the babies were finally born, Marian's a girl and Djaq's a boy, one named Dan, after Will's father, and the other called Freya, the two women prepared to go back to the castle.

"Are you sure you'll be ok?" Will worried.

"Make sure you get rest, as well as looking after Freya," Robin told Marian sternly.

"We'll be fine!" the two women answered in unison taking there children out of Robin and Will's arms.

"Goodbye," Djaq murmured, giving Will a quick kiss on the cheek.

Will frowned, "You can't get away with a goodbye as small as that." He whispered, putting his lips onto hers and slipping his tongue quickly into her mouth before breaking away.

"I'll miss you," Will whispered in her ear.

"I'll miss you more," Djaq grinned.

And with that the two women walked out of camp, shouting and waving goodbye, while trying not to wake the children in their arms.

"Bye my love," Robin whispered to quietly for anyone to hear.

"I'll miss you more, I would bet everything I own on that," Will said, inaudibly, barely moving his lips.

The very next morning both Will and Robin were flitting around the camp restlessly,

"I say we go and see them," said Robin, beginning to walk towards the exit.

"Well Robins the leader, we have to do what he says," Will said in a pretend serious voice and followed him.

"Wait right there," Much said, catching his best friend on the shoulder and blocking Will's path. "You can't go in until this evening , I thought we agreed on that."

"Well I definitely didn't agree," Will answered defiantly.

"This isn't going to work," Robin sat down and put his head in his hands, how could they help Nottingham, stay with their wives and stay with their children?

Inspiration hit Robin like a full force gale, Much, John and Allan could look after Nottingham on there own for a while couldn't they? He, Marian, Will, Djaq, Freya and Dan could go and stay somewhere down south for a year or so, he was sure he could find someone to take them in. And even if Much, John and Allan couldn't do it on their own, they could always recruit some new members for the gang, couldn't they?

A wave of sadness hit him, he would miss this life, he would miss John, the gentle giant, Allan, and his jokes but most of all he would miss Much, his best friend for so many years now. How would he persuade his friends to let them go?


	6. Explanations

**In** **part 2 it says that Marians ****told Gisborne she was in Robins gang, forget that, I'm sorry but I must have been very confused! Lol! Else how would Marian have been allowed back into the castle (Duh ****Soapy**

Part 6 – Explanations.

Robin waited until he and Will went to visit their wives before he mentioned his new idea.

"…and we can still be together," Robin finished his very quick explanation, they were all starring at him with raised eyebrows.

"I think it's a great idea," Will broke the silence, smiling at the thought of being able to have a proper family.

"I suppose, but you're not going to get the others to agree," Djaq sighed, stating the only obvious problem.

"Marian?" Robin asked tentatively, hoping she would agree.

"I don't think the others will agree," she said bluntly. "And we can't abandon Nottingham."

"But Marian, Much, Allan, John and now Harry and terry will be able to look after the shire for a little; everyone deserves a break once in a while." Robin attempted to explain.

"Robin, I can't leave them," Marian said in a strained voice.

"Please Marian," Robin begged with Marian.

"We visit every so often and help?" Marian asked.

"Yes," Robin agreed, happy she had warmed slightly to the idea.

When they arrived back at camp they were greeted with confused looks, "They're not staying at the castle any more then?" Much asked his eyebrows raised.

"No, Safiyya has taken her children down south to see her family, and Marian has gone with her." Robin explained.

"Not being funny but what about the children?" asked Allan.

"Well," Robin glanced at Will and then explained his idea, trying to ignore the surprised looks on his friend's faces.

"No way!" Much burst out as soon as he had finished, "You can't leave us."

"Not being funny Robin but without you we can't put together the simplest of plans, and Will, with out you, how do we get into the castle dungeons. Djaq we need you here when we get hurt and Marian, you're a better fighter than me, we need you too!" Allan said, attempting to convince them to stay.

"But…"

"We are Robin Hood!" John roared.

"Yeah we are," Allan had another idea about how to make them stay, "We are Allan A Dale' doesn't sound as good, neither does 'We Are Much', or 'We Are Little John!' We need you here, all of you!"

"But…"

"You're not going," Much interrupted firmly.

"But…"

"You can't go, Harry and Terry have only just joined, we need you're help," Allan told Robin.

"But…"

"They still need help, they're not fully…trained," Much added.

"Hey, we are here you know!" Harry grumbled.

"Yeah we're doing great here," Terry growled.

"You still won't tell me where you wander off to every night," Allan shouted at them.

Everyone looked at Allan, confused, before continuing their argument.

"Anyway Robin, you're not going, none of you are, and that's final." Much muttered, just loud enough for Robin to hear and kick up a fuss.

"Don't tell me what to do Much!" Robin gave Much a hard shove, causing his friend to fall backwards onto the floor, "I'm going, and you can't stop me." Robin ran from the camp, no one followed him, but went to help Much up.

"Why does he always pick on me," Much groaned, brushing himself off.

"I'll go and talk to him," Marian sighed passing Freya to Much and leaving the camp.


	7. Goodbye

Part 7 – Goodbye.

Marian ran after Robin, careful not to slip on the tree roots that were sticking up from the ground.

"Robin, we can't go, you know that don't you?"

"Yeah, I do," Robin sighed, "It would have been nice to have a break though."

Marian smiled, "When the king returns, now you need to go and apologize."

Robin groaned, and the two adults walked back towards camp, Marian slipping her hand into his.

"Much, I'm really sorry," Robin apologized weakly, when they arrived back.

"It's ok," Much didn't meet his eye, "I…"

Robin pulled him into a friendly hug, and Much smiled, happy to have his best friend back to normal.

"Sorry to burst your bubble but we still have the slight problem of where your children are going to go." Allan pointed out, tapping Robin on the shoulder.

Sighing again, Robin looked at Will, Djaq and Marian, searching his brain for new ideas.

"We could just take the children to Scarborough now, and visit them every so often." Robin suggested, emptiness filling his heart.

"I don't think we have any other choice," Will muttered, his head dropping.

The very next day they had to say goodbye, and the occasion was the complete opposite of happy.

"Goodbye Freya," Marian sobbed, holding her baby girl close, "I'll come and visit soon."

Robin planted a kiss on his only child's head, and wrapped his arm around her and Marian, swaying them slowly from side to side.

"Bye bye Dan," Will forced a smile onto his face, willing himself not to break down into tears like Marian and Djaq.

"We'll visit as much as we can," Djaq promised, stroking the baby's head.

"Goodbye," the parents whispered in unison, as they passed their children over to their new guardians, Will had finally snapped, tears falling freely down his cheeks.

But Robin was still dry eyed, he was trying to be strong, no one had seen him cry before, and he wanted to be able to comfort Marian, without having to wipe his eyes every five seconds.

He wrapped his arms around her, and she whispered in his ear, "When can we go and visit them?"

"Soon," Robin replied, knowing this wasn't true.

Suddenly it hit the new father, tears rolled down his muddy cheeks as they turned to walk back into the forest, and although he was aware that everyone was staring at him, nobody said a word, Robin had finally given into his feelings and everyone was feeling a sense of loss as they walked away from Scarborough.

**The end. Ok, there will be a sequel, don't worry! It will probably be posted before New Year, but for now Merry Ch****ristmas and please review!**


End file.
